blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
More Billy - Old West - Slang
Here you will find slang words that were common in the Old West: * Ace High - First Class * A Hog Killin' Time - A Great Time * All To Pieces - Absolutely * Almighty - Huge * A Lick And A Promise - To Do A Bad Job * Back Down - Yield * Bad Egg - A Untrustworthy Person * Barkin' At A Knot - Wasting Time * Bang up - Great Job * Bazoo - Mouth * Beef - Kill * Bend An Elbow - Have a Drink (this is were we get the term 'Bender' from) * Between Hay and Grass - Not Yet a Man But No Longer A Boy * Biddy - Hen * Biggest Toad In The Puddle - Important Person * Blowhard - Bully * Bone Orchard - Graveyard * Boss - The Best * Buzzard Food - Dead * Buck Up - Cheer Up * Calaboose - Jail * Come a cropper - Come To Ruin * Cooling Your heels - Staying A While * Coot - Idiot * Cotton To - Take A Liking To * Crowbait - Poor Quality Horse * Curly Wolf - Dangerous Person * Cut a swell - Present a Figure * Difficulty - Trouble * Douse the Lights - Put Out the Lights * Dreadful - Awful * Dude - A Man from the East of America * Fetch - Bring * Fella - Man * Fine as Cream Gravy - Very Good * Fixin' - Intending * Flannel Mouth - Smooth Talker * Four Flusher - Cheater * Full as a Tick - Very Drunk * Game - Courage * Get the Mitten - To Be Rejected By a Lover * Goner - Dead * Grassed - Thrown From a Horse * Good Fer' Nothin' - Trouble Maker * Hang Fire - Delay * Heap - A Lot * Heeled - Armed * Hold Your Horses - Stay Calm * Horse Feathers - Untrue or Ridiculous * Jawing - Talking * Keep That Dry - Keep That a Secret * Lands sake! - A exclamation that was often used instead of swearing * Let Fly - Go Ahead * Lily Liver - Cowardly * Make a Mash - Impress a Girl * Notion - Idea * Obliged - Grateful * Odd Stick - Strange Person * On the Dodge - Lying Low * On the Shoot - Looking For Trouble * Packin' - Carrying a Weapon * Play to the Gallery - Show Off * Plumb - Entirely * Pokey - Jailhouse * Pray tell - Tell me * Pony Up - Pay Up * Powerful - Very * Pull in Your Horns - Stop Looking For Trouble * Quakin' in Their Boots - Someone who is scared * Rich - Funny * Reckon - Guess or Think * Sand - Courage * See the Elephant - Going Where the Action is * Slack - Slow * Soft Solder - Flattery * Stumped - Confused * Three Ways From Sunday - Fleeing Quickly * To the Manner Born - A Natural * Twig - Understand * Windbag - Someone who talks nonsense * Wipe Your Chin - Be Quiet * Worse Than a Cat in a Room Full of Rockers - A Very Nervous Person * Yellow Belly - Coward * Y'all - Everyone